Kalos Romance
by Archerian
Summary: Calem is traveling with his four friends to become a Pokemon master! But what happens when he starts to develop feelings for a certain pig-tailed girl? Calem x Shauna.


Greetings. I just finished playing Pokemon Y (one of the best games ever to be made), and decided that the relationships in the game could...so to speak, use some "development" and hence, this story! Unfortunately, I haven't been keeping up with the TV series, so I portrayed the characters as best as I could based on the games. This first one is a little short, but the next chapters should be longer.

I hope you enjoy it and don't forget that reviews and ratings make for good karma!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters - I'm just a fan.

Fennekin was eating a few Oran berries out of Calem's hand. The pokemon eagerly gobbled up the sweet-tasting berries. Calem, on the other hand, was looking somewhat pensively into the distance. He and his four traveling companions – Shauna, Serena, Tierno, and Trevor – had been having a picnic in an open field. As usual, Calem went off by himself to ruminate over his coming travails. He had just won his first gym badge from Santalune City, and he and his companions were on their way to the Cyllage City, where he would battle for his second.

"Hmmm…" he thought to himself as Fennekin finished the last of the berries in his hand, "I was barely able to beat Viola [the first gym leader]….I hope that the second gym leader won't be as tough."

"There you are!" said a perky voice.

Calem turned around and saw Shauna. She was standing there with her hands on her hips staring at him. She was a short girl, much shorter than he was, and her hair was in her signature pigtails. Something seemed different about her, however….Calem found her – at this instance – a bit more…appealing. Her sparkly green eyes seemed to pierce him, and her smile had a certain brightness to it which he had never noticed before.

"We've been looking all over for you!" she said in a wishy-washy tone (in which she would typically speak). "You're always going off by yourself. Is everything okay?"

"Uhh…yeah….I suppose it is…" Calem said half-heartedly. He really did not want to trouble Shauna with his concerns.

"Are you sure? Your response doesn't sound so encouraging."

Before Calem could respond, Fennekin suddenly began running. The small firefox stopped at a berry tree, jumping vainly in his attempts to reach the high-hanging berries. Calem and Shauna, seeing the pokemon's dilemma, simply started laughing.

"Don't worry, buddy," Calem said, grabbing some of the tree's berries and handing it to his pokemon, "I'll get you some."

"Those berries look pretty good," Shauna said, "I'll bet my Chespin would like some as well!"

Shauna released her Chespin from its pokeball, and soon both pokemon were feasting on berries. The trainers meanwhile watched in complete serenity as their pokemon enjoyed themselves; it a profound pleasure to a trainer to see his/her pokemon in such elation. Calem, though he enjoyed feeding Fennekin berries, was certainly enjoying Shauna's company as well. Why hadn't he noticed this before?

The two trainers watched as Shauna's Chespin shared a berry with Calem's Fennekin, which the latter happily devoured.

"Hey, look," Shauna said, "it looks like our pokemon really like each other!"

She was smiling directly at Calem. He wanted to respond – to say something to acknowledge the comment – but her gaze had completely caught him off guard. He suddenly felt his face heat up.

"Oooooh!" said Tierno approaching with the others. It seemed like the time the two had together had come to an end. "What do we have here? Calem and Shauna together…._alone!" _Tierno said teasing.

Again, Calem wanted to respond, but he just choked on the words in his throat. _Wh-what's wrong with me…? _He thought to himself.

"Oh, stop it." Shauna said light-heartedly, seeming to respond for the both of them. "Our pokemon are just enjoying some berries."

"Well, either way," Serena said, "We've finished cleaning up the picnic. We should get going to the next city."

"That's right!" said Trevor, "we've got a lot of ground to cover and a lot of pokemon I want to see for my pokedex!"

"A-and I've got a second badge to win!" Calem said, regaining his composure.

"And I can't wait to see you win!" Shauna said happily.

Calem felt good. It was nice to be surrounded by beloved pokemon and his best friends – especially Shauna. He just felt a bit…anxious. He still didn't quite know the exact reason for his nervousness earlier in the day. But time would determine its origin soon enough.

Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
